1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary control devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the removal and installation of a rotary control device insert from or upon a drill pipe. Additionally, the present invention relates to the removal or installation of a bushing or insert of the rotary control device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Conventional oilfield drilling typically uses hydrostatic pressure generated by the density of the drilling fluid or mud in the wellbore in addition to the pressure developed by pumping of the fluid to the borehole. However, some fluid reservoirs are considered economically undrillable with these conventional techniques. New and improved techniques, such as underbalanced drilling and managed pressure drilling, have been used successfully throughout the world. Managed pressure drilling is an adaptive drilling process used to more precisely control the annular pressure profile throughout the wellbore. The annular pressure profile is controlled in such a way that the well is either balanced at all times, or nearly balanced with a low change in pressure. Underbalanced drilling is drilling with the hydrostatic head of the drilling fluid intentionally designed to be of a lower pressure than the pressure of the formations being drilled. The hydrostatic head of the fluid may naturally be of a lesser pressure than the formation pressure, or it can be induced.
These improved techniques have presented the need for pressure management devices, such as rotary control devices. These rotary control devices provide a dependable seal in the annular space between a rotating tubular and the casing or a marine riser for the purposes of controlling the pressure or fluid flow to the surface while drilling operations are conducted. Typically, a member of the rotary control device insert is designed to rotate with the tubular, along with the internal sealing elements or seals enabled by the bearings. The seal of the rotary control device insert permits the tubular to move axially and slidably through the rotary control device. The rotary control device has its bearings positioned above a lower sealing element or stripper rubber seal. An upper sealing element or stripper rubber seal is positioned directly and completely above the bearings. The rotary control device is positioned within a housing with a lateral outlet or port with a circular cross-section for drilling fluid returns. The diameter of the circular flange at the end of a circular conduit communicating with the port is substantially smaller than the combined height of the rotary control device and the housing.
As is known, rotary control devices have inserts or “components” that are generally radial and fabricated from synthetic rubber, such as neoprene or nitrile rubber. During drilling, the drill pipe is axially forced downwards through the rotary control device insert such that, over time, the rotary control device insert will incur wear and tear as the insert slidably engages the drill pipe. Thus, as a result of normal use, the rotary control device inserts will deteriorate and become less effective over time. Furthermore, high-temperature drilling fluid and/or any corrosive components of a drilling fluid will accelerate the deterioration of the rotary control device insert.
Whenever the rotary control device insert has deteriorated, it is important to be able to replace the insert or bushing of the rotary control device. Currently-practiced methods to remove the insert of the rotary control device are archaic and dangerous. Typically, heavy chains are placed upon the rotary control device and brute force is applied. As the insert releases from the drill pipe and is pulled over the upset of the drill pipe (sometimes requiring up to 60,000 pounds of pressure to release a 250-1600 pound insert element), the insert will swing free on the chains with great force. This causes the rotary control device and the insert thereof to swing around chaotically and dangerously.
As a result of the current techniques for the removal of the rotary control device insert, a significant danger is presented at the floor of the drilling rig. When the chains are applied, there is always the possibility of workers pinching or cutting their fingers through the use of such chains. Additionally, the force of the very heavy component that is swinging at the rotary table can contact other items associated with the drilling process. As a result, damage to these other items or tools associated with the drilling process can occur. Any contact between the insert of the rotary control device and a human being can cause severe injury, and possibly death, to the person. As such, need has developed so as to be able to control the rotary control device insert.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to rotary control devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,837, issued on Feb. 10, 2009 to Bailey et al., describes a riser rotary control device. A latch assembly is connectable to a riser. The rotary control device is positioned with the riser so as to seal the rotating control device with the latch assembly and removably latching the rotating control device to the latch assembly into the riser. The latch assembly is remotely actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,734, issued on Oct. 16, 2012 to Hannegan et al., discloses a low-profile rotating control device. This rotating control device has its housing mounted on or integral with an annular blowout preventer seal, casing, or other housing. The outer diameter of the lateral outlet flange is substantially the same as the height of the rotary control device housing and bearing assembly after the bearing assembly is positioned. The sealing element is aligned with the lateral outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,432, issued on Dec. 4, 2012 to Bailey et al. provides a subsea internal riser rotating control device system and method. The rotating control device is used to provide a system and method for sealing amarine riser having a rotatable tubular. A bypass internal channel or an external line may be used to allow fluid to bypass the rotary control device seal. The seal assembly can be a mechanically extruded seal or a hydraulically expanded seal in order to seal the rotary control device with the riser.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,499,854, issued on Aug. 6, 2013 to Mitchell et al., teaches a rotating control device, along with a system for cooling the rotating control device in the insert thereof during drilling operations. The system includes a body for connection between the rotating control device and a hot drilling fluid return outlet of a wellhead. The body includes an inlet for injecting cool drilling fluid adjacent the insert and an outlet for removing partially warm drilling fluid. During operation, cool drilling fluid is circulated through the inlet and outlet such that cool drilling fluid is in direct contact with hot drilling fluid recovered from the well in a buffer zone adjacent the hot drilling fluid return outlet.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/036638, published on Feb. 17, 2011 to Sokal et al., provides a system and method for a low-profile rotating control device and the housing mounted on or integral with the annular blowout preventer seal. The rotary control device is removably disposed within the housing by rotating a bearing assembly rotating plate. A sealing element is removably disposed within the rotary control device bearing assembly by rotating a seal retainer ring.
Unfortunately, in these prior art patents, there is no technique disclosed for the safe removal of the insert from the rotary control device. Although these systems can work effectively for creating the seal between the tubular and the casing, these patents do not disclose any technique for the safe removal of the rotary control device and/or the components thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the installation and/or removal of a rotary control device insert that is extremely safe.
It is still another object the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the installation and/or removal of the rotary control device insert which avoids the wild swinging and movement of the insert or rotary control device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the installation and/or removal of a rotary control device insert that can be easily applied to the rotary control device insert.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the installation and/or removal of a rotary control device insert that is easy-to-use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.